reunidos
by Prixychan
Summary: Ellos fueron sus mejores amigos... ahora eran sus mayores rivales... porque los habia sitado alli?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot dedicado a NAruto!... es el prologo de un fic que estoy escribiendo y muy pronto subire! **

**como ya saben naruto no me pertece le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto! Espero que les guste! **

Naruto contemplo a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él, Sakura y Sasuke, sus mejores amigos en la infancia, sus mayores rivales en su adultez, ni el mismo sabían como las cosas habían llegado a esa instancia… pero lo que si sabía es que era momento de cumplir su cometido.

-¿Por qué nos citaste aquí Sakura?- pregunto Uchiha, el rubio sonrío con diversión a Sasuke tampoco le agradaba esa situación.

- Les vengo a pedir ayuda- fue lo que respondió la pelirrosada con tranquilidad, el ojiazul enarco una ceja y la miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué crees que aceptaríamos?- Pregunto esta vez el portador del Kyuubi, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en un brazo esperando latente la respuesta de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

- porque yo les deber un favor- respondió con simpleza y con una arrogancia digna de una sanin, Sasuke solo sonrió de costado y Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?- Cuestionó el rubio, Sakura lo miro entre divertida y exasperada ¿Por qué rayos no decían que si y ya?

- La cabeza de sus peores enemigos…- respondió la mujer mientras se acomodaba el sedoso cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto interesado el portador del sharingan, a la vez que él y el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigos se tensaban.

- muchas cosas, pero sobre todo… a todo el consejo de Konoha- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Eso es traición… _Sakura-chan_- dijo en modo de burlael jinchuriki e imitando la voz de la alguna vez su mejor amiga, lo que hizo que ganara una mirada asesina por parte de esta.

- oh vamos no me vengas con la mierda de la traición Naruto, no pensaste en eso cuando te fuiste de la aldea- escupió la kunoichi, cosa que hizo tensar al ex shinobi de konoha.

-¿y porque quieres al consejo?- el único que parecía tranquilo allí era Sasuke.

- Eso mi querido y viejo amigo no te incumbe… lo que a ti te incumbe es el hecho de que ellos son los que mandaron a exterminar tu clan… así que… ¿están conmigo o no?- La muchacha ya estaba mas que impaciente, ambos guerrero solo asintieron antes de desaparecer con un ligero _pluf… _Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, el plan que había trazado durante tantos años por fin estaba en marcha, ahora solo quedaba reunirse con los nuevas cabezas de los clanes… lo demás solo era cuestión de tiempo

Fin.

**bueno eso ha sido todo recuerden dejarme Riviews... y hago una encuesta sobre la pairing... a quien elegirian como parejas **

**SAKURA/SASUKE**

**SAKURA/NARUTO**

**SAKURA/KAKASHI**

**HINATA/NARUTO**

**ANKO/KAKASHI**

**KARIN/SASUKE**

**o pueden decirme la pareja que le gustaria **

**Besitos!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic! espero que les guste antes que nada quiero agradece a**

**MNKDRACOIN:**

**Lucy-chan97 Chibi-Sand**

**sakura1402**

**por tomarse el trabajo de leer este fic! **

**espero que a los demás les guste como siempre**

**NARUTO ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO lo mio es solo sin fines de lucro por diversión numas... pero si me quiere regalar a kakashi sensei no me enojo. **

**posibles occ saben? **

**los dejo besos! **

**y disfruten! **

**Cin****co años antes**.

Vengo a despedirme, me voy de Konoha- le dijo el jinchuriki a quien hasta en ese entonces era su mejor amiga, quien lo miro primero con sorpresa pero luego con furia.

¿Por qué?- le pregunto Sakura quien contenía sus lágrimas, estaba pasando otra vez y eso más que nada la enfurecía. ¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo la abandonaba?

No lo entenderías, Sakura chan- la voz de Naruto estaba apagada, como si hiciera años que no sonreía.

Claro que lo entiendo, te vas porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar a Danzou- con lo último dicho la voz de la kunoichi se quebró y comenzó a dar un pequeño sollozo, el rubio la miro con pena.

No es eso… es lo único que puedo hacer- al shinobi le dolía cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero debía hacerlo por el bien todos, la pelirrosada lo miro directo a los ojos llena de furia, para Naruto y toda la gente de la aldea la última vez que aquella chica mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento por alguien más.

Si te vas, te daré caza como el maldito traidor que eres- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa en un movimiento rápido atrapo a la chica en un calido abrazo

Gomen… Sakura chan pero de ahora en más somos enemigos- y sin mas el portador del Kyuubi desapareció de la aldea quizás para siempre, dejando a la medinin llorando por última vez en toda su vida.

**Cuatro años antes. **

El clan Hyuga le entrega su lealtad, Sakura sama- la voz de Hinata resonó firme en toda la instancia a pesar de estar arrodillada con la cara pegada al suelo, Sakura la miraba atentamente sentada en una cómodo sillón, la joven kunoichi suspiro con aburrimiento y sonrío cínica, este era el cuarto clan que le daba su lealtad… primero los Yamanaka, luego los Aburame, más tarde los miembros del clan Kurama, genios en el estilo de genjutsu y ahora el más poderoso de todos el Hyuga, pronto sería cuestión de tiempo, le pareció gracioso ya que ella jamás intento poseerlos, pero al parecer ellos habían tomado el rumor de que quería derrocar a Danzou bastante en serio. Por lo cual pensó si ellos confiaban en ella era hora de trazar un plan y quien mejor para las tácticas que los Nara.

**Tres años antes**

Ahí estaba los tres que fueron alguna vez miembros del equipo siente, la serpiente, el sapo y la babosa, enfrentados a un duelo a muerte, los tres jadeantes, sudorosos y sobre todo heridos.

Parece que te has vuelto más fuerte Sa Ku Ra- dijo con burla Uchiha Sasuke, el encantador de serpientes, sin perder de vista a sus dos peores enemigos, la aludida sonrió con descaró.

Y tú mas lento- dijo con la frialdad de un témpano, empuñando un kunai.

Y yo el más centrado- gritó Naruto con el oodama rasengan para tratar de eliminar de una vez por toda a sus enemigos.

La explosión se sintió de lejos, luego de que la tierra se disolviera estaban aún más agitados que antes, cada uno de los dos restantes usando una técnica escudo.

dobe- susurro el pelinegro antes de intentar ir a él, pero otra chacra se sintió aparte del de los tres yukai, un joven de no más de quince años apareció justo detrás de la única mujer allí, el joven era de cabello negro y ojos perlados… un hyuga, los otros dos shinobis miraron expectantes.

Mi señora, los Nara desean verla- dijo el chico a lo cual la pelirrosada sonrió con arrogancia.

Bien… ustedes par de idiotas esto no termina aquí- sin más despareció en suave pluf.

**Dos años antes.**

Kakashi miró a su ex alumna, sorprendido por todo lo que había avanzado, no había tardado nada en patearle el trasero, se estaba volviendo viejo.

¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pregunto el infame ninja copia a lo que Sakura solo le sonrío.

Porque así me sirve más- fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, el peliplata sonrió y se quito la máscara bajo la atenta mirada de la ninja medico quien le vio con la boca abierta, se quito el hitae hitae, a la vez se puso una bandana que tapara su cabello y el pendiente que Sakura le tendía, aquél que ocultaba la esencia de una, su chacra y su olor, de ahora en más Hatake Kakashi estaba muerto para konoha.

**Un año antes.**

Danzou miraba un tablero de Shouji, con el seño fruncido… no entendía como podía pensar que esa alumna de la fallecida Tsunade pudiera querer aplastarlo, era ella quien le mostraba más lealtad que ninguno, de hecho había matado al Hatake y todos los shinobis que le mando a asesinar, de hecho era la única persona capaz de obedecer todo sin chistar… pero algo le decía que no podía confiar en ella, tal vez esa locura de querer matar a sus compañeros de equipos a como de lugar le servía, pero ni bien esa mocosa no le ayudara en sus planes, el mismo se encargaría de quitarla del medio como lo hizo con tsunade y con el Kyuubi.

**Unos días antes.**

Sai se encontraba en una pequeña habitación con Sakura, ella estaba parada mirando hacia la calle.

¿Qué es lo que planeas Sakura chan?- pregunto sin poder contenerse recibiendo una falsa sonrisa de la ojijade frente a él.

Solo quiero que Konoha vuelva a hacer lo de antes- susurro la no tan pequeña kunoichi.

¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar el anbu, algo de esta nueva Sakura no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Sabes eres en él único que confío… así que te lo diré volvió a sonreír la kunoichi mientras tomaba asiento y miaba fijamente al que era su mano izquierda, su mano derecha era su sensei quien todo el mundo creía muerto…

Verás, solo hay una forma de que danzou baje la guardia…- comenzó a explicar mientras iba hacía la puerta.

¿Cuál?- rayos parecía un policía pero debía detener a su amiga antes de que hiciera una locura.

Guerra- respondió escuetamente, los ojos de sai se desorbitaron… ¿Cómo planeaba Sakura crear una guerra?.. además una guerra no era conveniente para konoha quien hace unos años rompió lazos con su aldea hermana Suna.

La raikage jamás me cayó bien- respondió como leyendo sus pensamientos, antes de partir a la aldea del rayo dejando a un Sai atónito.

**continuara... **

**como que Sakura se volvió algo más fría ¿eh?... **

**no fue capás de ententeder a Naruto, que por cierto cambio mucho con los años! ya no es tan hiper activo. **

**que pasar podrá sakura lograr sus objetivos?**

**porque suna y konoha rompieron lazos? **

**Kakashi se hace pasar por un dead men? **

**Sakura le vio la cara? **

**si si se la vio**

**eee espero haber aclarado alguna incognitas y haber dejado más. **

**hasta que no reciva 8 reviews no actualizo... **

**porque nesecito sabes si le gustaa pliss! **

**digan eh! **

**besitos !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin el tercer capitulo de mi fic… asi como siempre REPITO… Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva del señor Masashi Kishimoto yo solo hago esto por diversión sin animo de fines de LUcro**

Sakura miró a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, quienes se encontraban frene a ella, ambos con los brazos cruzados y cierto tic nervioso.

-¿Y bien Sakura?- Sasuke fue quien rompió el silencio esta vez, cosa que a los otros dos le sorprendió, y sonrieron al unísono.

- Tienen una misión- dijo la única kunoichi del equipo, ambos varones levantaron una de sus cejas con arrogancia.

-Deben matar a la raikage-

Los dos shinobis la miraron con sorpresa estudiándola por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el portador del Kyuubi con cierta desconfianza.

- Eso… a ti no te importa- y sin más la chica de cabellos rosados desapareció de la escena con un suave puf.

Konohagakure, sector de inteligencia.

Nara Shikamaru se cercioro de que nadie lo estuviera vigilando mientras el tomaba el pergamino que contenía información confidencial de las cincos aldeas ocultas, frunció el seño levemente, Sakura se lo había pedido… su mente trabajaba horas extras para saber lo que la pelirosa planeaba verdaderamente, y si era lo que el creía que era no era nada bueno.

Mansión Hyuga.

Hyuga Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su casa, uno de sus momentos libres como lider del clan, suspiro cansada y miró hacia la ventana donde un niño del clan hyuga de aproximadamente cinco años jugaba con sus primos.

Kintaro ahora tendrías la edad de esos niños- susurro dejando derramar una lágrima por sus pálidas mejillas.

Florería Yamanaka.

Yamanka Ino miro con cierta preocupación a Sai quien se encontraba más pensativo que de costumbre, ella sabía que su novio había tenido una reunión con Sakura la noche anterior y estaba así desde entonces, tal vez su mejor amiga le había revelado algo realmente perturbador, ella junto con todo su clan también le habían dado su lealtad, pero nunca los había llamado hasta hace un par de meses que les pidió a dos de sus hombre para infiltrarse en una de las aldeas, sin embargo quienes habían ido con la pelirrosada guardaron todo en secreto y no pudo averiguar nada, sea lo que sea que Sakura estuviese tramando Ino confiaba en ella, sabía que ella los liberaría de Danzou.

Campo de entrenamiento numero 5 de Konoha.

Rock Lee, TenTen y Hyuga Neji se encontraban entrenando como era habitual entre ellos, todos los días a la misma hora, con cada vez mas intensidad.

Oigan ustedes tres- escucharon que los llamaban, pararon en seco y vieron a Kiba Inozuka junto a su inseparable compañero Akamaru, ambos con la mirada seria.

¿Qué sucede Kiba san? – Pregunto Lee quien se pasaba una toalla alrededor de sus hombros para secar su transpiración.

Sakura volvió de una Misión y nos quiere a todos reunidos- dijo como sin nada para dirigirse al lugar acordado, los otros lo siguieron en silencio.

En algún lugar cerca de Konoha.

Gracias por venir muchacho- fue lo primero que dijo Sakura al entrar al lugar donde todo el equipo estaba reunido.

Sakura ¿Qué sucede?- Ino levanto la voz para ver a su amiga quien le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

No es nada grave… no se preocupen, es que…Hay algo que debo decirles- Los diez muchachos restantes que estaban allí la miraron fijamente esperaron que ella dijera algo… La Sanin Yukai los miró a todos y luego suspiro.

Sasuke y Naruto ahora son nuestros aliados así que les pido por favor que no los ataquen- Sakura lo dijo de una manera tan seria que a nadie le quepo la duda de que no estuviera mintiendo.

¿Qué Sakura sama lo dice en serio? Ellos son traidores- Neji fue quien primero reacciono levantándose de su asiento, Sakura lo miro fijo

Neji kun… lo que nosotros estamos haciendo también se considera traición hacia Konoha aunque sea una causa justa-

Pero Sakura… - Hinata quiso hablar pero su voz no se lo permitió.

Chicos lo siento yo odio hacer esto pero no hay otra opción es por el bien de todos- al hablar se denotaba el odio en la voz de Sakura que solo era suavizado cuando hablaba de konoha.

Amigos quiero que estén conmigo para que Konoha sea el mismo lugar feliz de antes- fue la primera vez en muchos años que vieron a Sakura mostrar algún signo de emoción.

Sakura sabes que siempre cuentas con nosotros- esta vez quien hablo fue Chouji con una sonrisa en sus labios y los demás asintieron.

Bueno eso era todo, Hinata Chan y Shikamaru quédense por favor- todos los demás asintieron y se marcharon.

Hinata chan espera un segundo aquí, Shikamaru sígueme- ambos hicieron lo que la kunoichi le pidió.

Sakura aquí tengo lo que me pediste- hablo el Nara extendiéndole el pergamino que ella le había pedido… la muchacha lo tomo entre sus manos.

Gracias Shikamaru… por todo- agradeció la kunoichi dejando al maestro de las sombras sorprendido, Sakura era realmente un cubo de hielo hacia toda la aldea pero cuando hablaba con ellos el ante llamado los 11 de konoha se permitía mostrarse como era y por eso estaba agradecido de ser su amigo y formar parte de su equipo alfa, El nuevo lider del clan Nara se fue del escondite en un suave pluf.

Hinata chan… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Hinata se sorprendió un poco antes la pregunta, pero miro hacia abajo.

b…bien Sakura chan ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió la ojiperla quien se sintió como una idiota sabía bien por que le hizo esa pregunta.

Se, que la vuelta de Naruto te perturba con lo que sucedió…-

Lo se… Sakura chan si no fuera por la aldea tú…- Hinata no pudo terminar la frase, por un momento la kunoichi de cabellos rosas se sintió mal por su amiga.

Hinata chan…Kintaro kun esta bien no te preocupes por el pronto podrás verlo- la lider del clan Hyuga se sorprendió con el nombre de Kintaro y por un momento se sintió la mujer mas feliz del mundo, jamás sabría como hubiera salido adelante, vio como la mujer que le había jurado lealtad se marchaba.

En las afuera de Konoha.

ojisan- un niño de unos seis años de edad, rubio de ojos perlas se dirigió al hombre quien cortaba leña.

¿Qué sucede Kintaro kun?- pregunto aquel misterioso hombre con sonriéndole.

¿Cuándo vendrá Sakura chan a verme?- el niño miró al adulto con ilusión.

Seguramente muy pronto- Sonrió el adulto mientras le acariciaba el cabello como solía hacerlo habitualmente.

Cerca de la aldea oculta del rayo.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con su típica rivalidad, y de inmediato un aura asesina los rodeo, sino fuera por la presencia extraña de un shinobi de la aldea del rayo seguramente se hubieran matado allí mismo.

te salvaste por los pelos dobe- susurro El shinobi rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Usuratonkachi- respondió en un susurro antes de lanzarse al guardia

**Continuara… **

**AL fin el capi me gusto mucho ckmo quedo… espero que le gusteee por favor Reviews! Y pronto Actualizare Besooos a todos lo que me leyeron **

**Bye bye **

**PRIXY CHAN**


End file.
